Who's Daughter is This?
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Well, what happens if a ten-year-old little girl is left ont he doorstep of the G-boys? It's AC205. What if it's the daughter of... R & R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Notes and disclaimers:** I don't own GW, but I own Sakoya. There, that's all I have to say. But I hope you enjoy this.

Who's Daughter is this?

Prologue 

"Colonel Une! Colonel Une!" a young man's panicky voice rang through the corridor leading to the officer's quarters.

A young woman shot up from her bed, instantly awake, thinking that their base was being attacked. Wrapping the top sheet around her slender, naked frame she swung her legs out of her large bed and swiftly made her way out of the bedroom into the front room. Throwing open the door she found a young OZ soldier panting for breath, doubled over from his exertion.

"What is it?" she demanded firmly. Her long brown hair fell tousled around her shoulders and her brown eyes were narrowed and she was wide awake despite being deep asleep not even five minutes before.

"It's the new trainee." The soldier came to attention and saluted his commanding officer. He was still catching his breath, but managed to come under some control.

"What about him?" she narrowed her eyes down at the young soldier.

"Something's wrong with him and he won't tell. But none of the others that are in his quarter can figure it out either." He said promptly.

Colonel Une's eyes were mere slits, her expression calm and commanding. But inwardly she knew that her plan was taking shape. "Bring him to me and then leave us." She said.

Nodding, the soldier ran off in the direction that he had come from. Watching him Colonel Une slightly turned to her side and readjusted her grip on her makeshift robe. Her plan was in effect and greatly prayed that it would work.

"Hopefully that aphrodisiac in his food will make him so distracted that he will tell me what secrets he may harbor. If he does then I will inform His Excellency of the information I will extract." She thought to herself.

All too soon the soldier was back, walking this time and he had in tow another young soldier. He had the other one by the arm, seeing as his eyes were half closed and he swayed as he walked. He was stopped right before the Colonel and the solider that had led him took a step back and released his arm. He swayed where he stood but did not fall down. Glancing up at the Colonel he found her staring intently down at him and knew that he needed to leave. He also knew that he should keep his mouth shut about this. He left quickly without another backward glance.

Colonel Une looked at the other young man as he stumbled and started to fall. She stepped forward and caught the soldier against her, the blanket moving aside when she opened her arms. With just one startled movement she felt him kiss the bare skin of her collarbone. Holding him away from her she found his eyes dilated, and that his skin was flushed. He was also breathing a bit faster than normal. With a private smile she led him into her room to the bed.

"Even if I don't extract any information, I am going to be in for a pleasurable time." She thought to herself as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

Author's notes: Oh, I also needed to add that my friend, Riel helped me with writing this.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Shiane: Thank you for the review Frankie the Spunky One! I love it!

Notes and disclaimers: I don't own GW, but Sakoya is mine.

Who's Daughter is this?

AC 205

"Mommy! No Mommy wake up!" a ten-year-old little girl sobbed, shaking the form of an older woman.

Their car had crashed, and the little girl was unharmed, but the mother, the driver of the car had not been so lucky. The little girl was sobbing her heart out, shaking her mother to get her to sit up and hug her and make all the pain go away. But her mother's lifeless body just lay there, blood splattered all over her once lovely face and down her body. Blood got onto the child's hands and face and everywhere.

A bystander came to kneel beside the child and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Come on honey. She's gone to a better place. You must let the nice people take care of her now."

The child, still sobbing lifted her head and numbly allowed the kind lady to lead her away from the wreck.

A week later the child had attended her mother's funeral and was now visiting with her mother's lawyer. Her chaperon was none other than the kind lady that had taken her in just after the wreck.

"What is that you must speak with the child about? Hasn't she been through enough as it is?" Clara Scott said as she stood behind the chair that her charge had taken.

"It concerns her future and welfare, Ms. Scott. It is her mother's last will and testament, that last past had not been read at the memorial for it was private and only for the child's ears. But since you are her caretaker for the time being you may listen as well." The lawyer said calmly and patiently.

Clara let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine. I will stay and listen."

The lawyer picked up a very small stack of papers from the center of his desk and turned the first page over. "Now little one, it says here that your care is entrusted to a few young men. Now to find them…"

Another week went by and the little girl clutched two folded pieces of papers in her hands as Clara led her around the circus. They were searching for one of the circus staff and soon found a tall man dressed in a clown outfit emerge from the performing tent, taking off his mask. Clara went up to him and stopped him politely.

"Excuse me," she said.

The man stopped and turned to the two. "Yes?" he asked in a deep voice. His deep green eyes were probing as he stared at the young woman.

"I was wondering if you could help us." Clara said. She turned to the girl just right behind her and asked over her shoulder, "Who were we looking for Sakoya?"

The little girl, still hidden behind the lady looked down at the papers in her hands and opened one just a bit. "We need to find either Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell or Trowa Barton." She said in her high-pitched child's voice.

The man's eyes widened just a bit, "Please wait right here." He walked away from them back into the tent and when he came back out he had a blond man with him.

The blond had light green/blue eyes and he looked puzzled. "I am Quatre Winner." He said when he stood before the young woman.

"And I am Trowa Barton. Duo will join us in a few minutes, but will you please explain why you are looking for us?" the tall man dressed in the clown costume said.

Clara turned slightly to the side to see her young charge. Sakoya had tugged on the older woman's clothing and wanted her attention.

"We had an agreement Clara. I have found them and I want to talk to them alone now." The little ten-year-old said. But she sounded as if she was older, much older.

"Yes I know Sakoya." Clara replied as she knelt down. She pulled the girl into her warm embrace. "I'll miss you. Write me often. And don't worry, I'll send you your things when you get settled."

Then without another word Clara Scott walked away, leaving the young girl staring after her and the two men staring down at the little girl. It wasn't until that Clara was gone from sight that the little girl, Sakoya turned around.

Quatre, the blond gasped and looked rooted to the spot. Trowa on the other hand looked in disbelief at the girl and blinked repeatedly. They were struck speechless.

Sakoya grinned up at them and said cheerfully, "Hi, my name is Sakoya Une."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes/Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing. But Sakoya is mine. She's a little cutie ain't she? Well anyways, sorry that it took me so long to post something for this story. Truthfully I had forgotten about it until ­­­ posted a review. Thanks so much! (hugs) I promise to try and keep this one going. Though I'm sure that it's fairly obvious where this story is going… Anyways, just R&R please and I will try as quickly as possible to get the next chapter up. I'll even try to make it longer.

**Chapter 2**

Quatre gasped again, even more audible than before and looked as if he were going to faint. All the blood rushed from his face, leaving him paler than usual, but still on his feet. Trowa just blinked again and still looked down at her in disbelief. Finally the tall man shook his head to clear it and asked, "Why have you come looking for us?"

Sakoya looked down at her hands clutching at several pieces of paper. But before she could say anything another man in a blur of black and red and a long brown braid shot from the tent opening. He grabbed at a pole to swing around to stop near the other two men.

Taking just one glance at the little girl he exclaimed very loudly, "Who shrunk Une!?!" Then he did a double take and realized that the little girl's eyes were actually green. "Wait a minute, who's the girl?!" he asked, his blue-violet eyes going up to his friend's faces.

"I am Sakoya Une." The little girl said again.

"HOLY SHIT! The spawn of Une!" He exclaimed as he jumped to hide behind Trowa. A little fear mixed in with his astonishment ran clear across his face, though it started to fade a little as seconds ticked by and she doing nothing.

Sakoya looked from one face to another, her smile falling and she now looked uncertain. She clutched the papers in her hands a little more tightly and glanced down at them. When she realized that she had crumpled them a great deal, she loosened most of her grip and then looked back up at the men.

"My mom died and she left me this will saying that the five Gundam Pilots are to be my caretakers, specifically Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. You're them, _right_?" she asked incredulously.

The one behind Trowa came out nodding his head, "Yes, we are them." He was now confident that the girl could not hurt them or anything else of the sort.

"We are those you are looking for. But why are you looking for us?" Trowa asked.

Sakoya shook her head slightly as she looked down at the papers once more and then looked through them. When she found a certain one to her liking, she pulled it out and taking a step towards the three men, she held it out.

"Read this please," she said.

The three glanced at each other and then back at the girl, who was the child of their former enemy who had in turn became an ally.

It was Duo who finally reached out and carefully took the paper from the child's hand. Smoothing it out he read it aloud,

"Last will and testament for Lady Middie Une, former Colonel of the Revolutionary Wars. If I should die or anything else happens to me that puts me unable to perform my duties as a mother, then I give the sole custody of my child, Sakoya Une, to the Gundam Pilots, specifically Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre Winner. If the one named Chang Wufei has any qualms concerning this charge then have him know that this will repent for his actions concerning the last battle in space between the World Nation and Libra (White Fang). He will know exactly what it means. But these five men are the only ones I deem worthy of raising my child and so shall it be done."

Duo looked up at his two companions when he finished reading. He looked slightly bewildered, but not as much as Quatre was. Trowa on the other hand was not expressing any emotions at the moment, which could be for the worse, give or take. He had been doing better with expressing emotions before now. Something about this must be disturbing him enough to hide what he was thinking from them.

"How do we know this is actually legit?" Duo asked, waving the paper around slightly. He looked from both of his friends down to the little girl waiting patiently, her hands wrapped around several other papers.

Sakoya was still quiet, but she took in everything that was happening around her. She noticed that in the distance, a family of five was leaving the circus grounds, smiles on their faces. The littlest boy was dancing around the entire group and nearly ignoring his mother who was trying to get him to hold her hand. A small sad smile formed on her lips as she watched and then slowly looked back at the gundam pilots.

Quatre was pulling out a cell phone and quickly dialing a number while accepting the paper from his braided friend. It seemed that he was contacting someone who would know of such things and as she listened she gathered that he was speaking with a lawyer of someone who handled a great deal of the blond's legal needs. He looked like he shouldn't be disturbed so she turned her attention to the remaining two.

Duo was watching her when she met his gaze, his arms over his chest and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was thinking. Despite that she was only ten years old, she was very mature and knowing for her tender age. She knew that they would be facing a lot of changes now that she was going to be a part of their permanent lives. She also knew that because of her very existence that things would be a bit tense for awhile as well.

But her gaze left the black-clad one and turned to the third member of the group. He was as silent as she, never speaking more than he had to and she met his gaze head on. He seemed to study her expression and her whole manner in which she held herself and was clearly puzzled by it. But even if that was what he assumed, he didn't voice any of his opinions for the others to hear…at least not in front of her.

"The lawyer said if was legally binding. The part that you see now wasn't read until after the funeral." Sakoya said softly.

All three of the men looked down at her at the same time, hearing her soft words, Quatre and Duo now sporting little frowns marring their faces. Trowa was still expressionless as ever, hiding his thoughts again from his friends. The blond continued talking to the person on the other line, even walking away a few feet to further discuss the matter on semi-privacy.

The girl slightly fidgeted, but not too much as she stood there before them. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, or if they would even hold to the letter of the will. She knew they would have to, but it was just a matter of how they could twist it around. All she wanted to be was to belong to a family, even a mixed and very different kind of family. She mourned for her mother and would be still crying her eyes out if not for the fact that she hadn't been brought up that way or that she was soon going to be gaining people in her life that her mother had trusted with her very life; and now with the life and care of her only daughter.

She lowered her eyes once again to the ground beneath her feet, her eyes trailing over the small suitcase that Clara had left with her. It didn't hold very much since Clara would be sending the rest of her things the moment she began to settle in her new home, knowing that most of the gundam pilots shared a home. Now she wasn't so sure if she would be unpacking it into a new dresser.

But her attention was drawn away to another little boy with his mother, passing more closely to the group. It was his words that made Sakoya and the other two look over at them.

"Mommy, what's going to happen to that little girl? Is she in trouble? Is she going to go to bed without dessert?" the little boy asked wide-eyed.

The mother looked over at the group, seeing that her son had also claimed their attention. Feeling a little embarrassed she tried to fix it by saying, "She's fine honey. She just might be lost and they are helping her find her way home." With that said she picked up her pace and hurried along so her son couldn't say anything else that could cause confusion.

Trowa blinked and looked at his blond friend and then at Duo. "Maybe we should move this elsewhere." He said softly.

Duo nodded his head and then went to go tell Quatre, who was still talking on the phone with the will in his hand. That left Trowa with the girl, who now met his gaze again as he looked down at her. "Come with us. We're going to go somewhere where we can have some privacy and discuss this fully." He told her in a gentle tone.

She quietly nodded and picking up her suitcase proceeded to follow him when he started walking away.


End file.
